Lust
by lissamillerlite
Summary: A little love story between Hyde and Donna. **STILL IN PROGRESS**


Chapter one: Don't Kiss Jesus When You're Lusted by the Devil.

When you're younger, they teach you little rules. Don't touch this, don't touch that, keep your hands off of the table, say please and thank you. When you're a teenage it's a bit more complicated. Don't do drugs, don't drink, don't have sex, and don't roll your eyes at me. But when you have parents like mine, you really don't get taught that kind of stuff. I mean, I think I lust Eric, but I think I'm in love with a close friend. I just wish I didn't have to choose between the two. This is some pretty deep stuff to be thinking while high, but I didn't mind much. I let my mind wander. I stuttered a few times when telling Eric, Hyde and Jackie how my day was. Today while in the circle, Jackie had been a little turned on and she and Kelso just recently broke up. So she sat closer to Hyde, laughing harder at his jokes and put her hand on his leg at times. I felt a rage and anger building up, but he didn't seem to notice. It had actually made Eric a bit frisky, so he moved closer to me. Eric tried pulling me into his lap, but I refused and looked down. Jackie leaned over and kissed Hyde on the cheek, and he started laughing. He licked his lips, looking at me then turned and kissed Jackie. He turned and kissed her on the lips, hands venturing her small hips and playing with her deep brown hair. I felt the rage and jealously boil up like hot water. I turned and began making out with Eric and tousling his hair, climbing on top of him. He started playing with my breasts and then Hyde broke it off with Jackie, and my heart started pumping. Did he care that I was trying to make him jealous? He got up and walked our way, my heart beating faster every step he took. Closer, closer… Then he passed by us to grab a beer. I pretended to look at the time and said I had to get home. It was only 3:47. I made up a lame excuse saying that I needed to help my mom with some errands. I stood and ran out.  
>"What's her problem?" Hyde said as I jogged out the door, hiding my face.<p>

Chapter two: Sorry for the Hormones.

That was a week ago. Afterwards Eric had come to my house asking me what was the matter, and I just gave him excuses. Hyde and Jackie hadn't talked since then, for her and Kelso got back together. There was an uncomfortable stiffness whenever Jackie told Hyde off, because they didn't want to bring up what had happened. Only Eric and I knew, they hadn't told Kelso or Fez and begged us not to tell. Things were uncomfortable all around, because they all knew secrets were being exchanged here and there. So Hyde just broke all of the tension.

"Anyone want a beer? I'm buying." He said cautiously. Everyone accepted, and they could feel the tension easing. "God dammit, I was hoping at least one of you would decline!" He chuckled. We all laughed and Eric kicked him on his way out. Hyde had gotten 2 six packs and we all sipped it down, forgetting why we were so guarded between each other. One by one, almost everyone left. First Fez left, then Kelso and Jackie followed after. And then there were three.

"Eric! Din-ner!" Kitty yelled.  
>"You two better not try anything!" He forced a nervous laugh and ran up the stairs when he heard Red yell down the stairs.<p>

Hyde and I sat there for a few moments, and then we both tried to break the silence.

"I need to tell you something-" We both sputtered in unison. "You first, babe." He said. My heart began pumping. Why did he call me babe? Did he possibly like me back?  
>"Well," I began, "I-I think I like you." I stammered quickly. I couldn't see his expression from underneath his glasses, but he began smiling and nodding his head.<br>"Yea-h. I like you too Don. But what about Eric?" He said sorrowfully. I stood up and sat next to him, taking his glasses off and looking into his eyes.

"Kiss me. He won't know." I said calmly. Inside, my heart was pounding harder than ever and my stomach was doing flips. Maybe I should break up with Eric? No, that would be wrong. He leaned over to my ear.

"Donna, you are the most beautiful girl ever. Eric is extremely lucky. It's not even a question whether I would kiss you or not." He said in my ear. He kissed my forehead, moving down to my nose and lightly kissing my nose. He looked into my eyes and asked me if I was sure I wanted to kiss him. I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, first soft, then slowly getting difficult and rough. We heard shifting upstairs and chairs running across the floor. Hyde broke away, and I went and sat on another couch. Eric came running down.

"Throw me a beer, Hyde." Hyde obliged and threw him a can. Eric then looked around and laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"It's just, the TV's not on and the radio's not on. What did you guys do while I was gone?" He laughed nervously.

"Talked." Hyde said calmly. I could see him wink at me underneath his glasses. Did Eric see? Eric put his arm around me and pulled me closer. Hyde got up and turned on the TV and I watched him stride back to his seat. I loved everything about him. I wanted him.


End file.
